plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars
Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars (植物大戰殭屍: 全明星) is the second spin-off to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time presented at the EA press conference of May 6, 2014.The Official Website It is also the fourth Plants vs. Zombies game with content available exclusively in China and the third game available only to Chinese players. Areas *American Suburbs *Ancient Egypt *Pirate Seas *Wild West *Great Wall of China *Prehistoric Ages Plants Returning Plants From Both Games: *Sunflower *Peashooter *Wall-nut *Potato Mine *Cabbage-pult *Grave Buster *Twin Sunflower *Repeater *Kernel-pult *Threepeater *Spikeweed *Spikerock *Cherry Bomb *Split Pea *Tall-nut *Melon-pult *Winter Melon *Blover *Sun-shroom *Puff-shroom *Fume-shroom *Hypno-shroom *Snow Pea *Squash *Torchwood *Jalapeno *Imitater *Starfruit *Marigold *Magnet-shroom Plants vs. Zombies plants: *Coffee Bean *Gatling Pea *Cattail *Doom-shroom *Gloom-shroom *Scaredy-shroom *Gold Magnet *Plantern *Cactus *Pumpkin *Lily Pad *Tangle Kelp *Umbrella Leaf *Ice-shroom *Cob Cannon *Sea-shroom *Garlic *Chomper Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants: *Iceberg Lettuce *Bloomerang *Bonk Choy *Spring Bean *Snapdragon *Coconut Cannon *Chili Bean *Lightning Reed *Pea Pod *Power Lily *White Radish *Bamboo Shoot *Fire Gourd *Heavenly Peach *Nuclear Cucumber New Plants Note: The names of the plants are not official and are based on their appearance. *Pomegranate *Spurge *Rafflesia *Pineapple *Sugar Cane *Pitcher Plant *Banana *White Mushroom *Durian *Eggplant *Orchid Cactus *Aloe Vera *Morning Glory *Venus Flytrap *Dogtail *Tree *Pistachio *Saturn Peach *Pepper *Tomato *Ironwood *Orange *Muskmelon-pult *Cauliflower *Onion *Litchi *Kiwi *Acorn *Sea-dragon *Apple *Pear *Blueberries *Bell Pepper-pult *Cucumber *Flyswatter-like Plant *Water Pea *"Junior" Melon-pult *Popcorn-pult *Artichoke Zombies Returning Zombies Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time '' zombies: *Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Flag Zombie *Gargantuar *Mummy Zombie *Conehead Mummy *Buckethead Mummy *Flag Mummy Zombie *Ra Zombie *Camel Zombies *Explorer Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Imp Mummy *Pirate Zombie *Conehead Pirate *Buckethead Pirate *Flag Pirate Zombie *Swashbuckler Zombie *Seagull Zombie *Barrel Roller Zombie *Imp Pirate Zombie *Imp Cannon *Pirate Captain Zombie *Zombie Parrot *Gargantuar Pirate *Cowboy Zombie *Conehead Cowboy *Buckethead Cowboy *Flag Cowboy Zombie *Prospector Zombie *Pianist Zombie *Poncho Zombie *Chicken Wrangler Zombie *Zombie Chicken *Zombie Bull *Zombie Bull Rider *Wild West Gargantuar *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) ''Plants vs. Zombies '' zombies: *Football Zombie *Zombie *Gargantuar *Flag Zombie *Imp *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Pole Vaulting Zombie *Bungee Zombie *Ladder Zombie *Zombie Yeti (or Treasure Yeti) New Zombies ''Note: The names of the zombies are not official and are based on their appearance. *Genie Zombie *Mammoth Rider Zombie *Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie *Imp on a Snail Zombie Based on the files inside the iOS Version *Truckman Zombie (possibly Mechanic Gargantuar Zombie) *Bird Rider Zombie *Zombie Bee *Zombie Boss Chief *Zombie Boss Police *Farmer Zombie *Great Wall Zombie *Great Wall Gun Zombie *Great Wall Catapult Zombie *Great Wall Hammer Zombie *Great Wall King Zombie *Great Wall Linfu Zombie *Hero Cleopatra Zombie *Zombie Hive *Mask Zombie *Primitive Zombie *Primitive Rockman Zombie *Primitive Snail Zombie *Slingshot Zombie *Zombie Snail *Stone Carrier Zombie *Tiepan Zombie Gallery Water_Pea.png|Water Pea Slice-pult.png|"Junior" Melon-pult Flyswatter.png|Flyswatter-like Plant Saturn_Peach.png|Saturn Peach Pepper.png|Pepper Pistachio.png|Pistachio Popcornpult.png|Popcorn-Pult BellPepperPult.png|Bell Pepper-pult Tomato.png|Tomato HarimelonPult.png|Cantaloupe-pult (or Muskmelon-pult)/Rock Melon Pineapple.png|Pineapple Orange.png|Bad Orange Cauliflower.png|Cauliflower Banana.png|Banana Onion.png|Onion Lychee.png|Lychee DurianPvZAS.png|Durian Kiwi.png|Kiwi Eggplant.png|Eggplant Spurge.png|Spurge Ironwood.png|Ironwood Pomegranate.png|Pomegranate Sugarcane.png|Sugarcane PitcherPlant.png|Nepenthes (Pitcher Plant) Stump.png|Tree Acorn.png|Acorn Snowdrop.png|Orchid Cactus HydroDragon.png|Sea-dragon (unconfirmed name) AloeVera.png|Aloe Vera Rafflesia.png|Rafflesia Apple.png|Apple MorningGlory.png|Morning Glory Pear.png|Pear Cucumber.png|Bitter Gourd VenusFlyTrap.png|Venus Flytrap Blueberries.png|Blueberries Dogtail.png|Dogtail Artichoke.png|Artichoke Coprinus.png|Shaggy Ink Cap (Coprinus) SunShroom.png|Sun-shroom DoomShroom.png|Doom-shroom IceShroom.png|Ice-shroom PuffShroom.png|Puff-shroom ScaredyShroom.png|Scaredy-shroom FumeShroomPvZAS.png|Fume-shroom HypnoShroom.png|Hypno-shroom GloomShroomPvZAS.png|Gloom-shroom MagnetShroom.png|Magnet-shroom SeaShroom.png|Sea-shroom GarlicPvZAS.png|Garlic PlanternPvZAS.png|Plantern GoldMagnet.png|Gold Magnet PumpkinPvZAS.png|Pumpkin UmbrellaLeafPvZAS.png|Umbrella Leaf CobCannon.png|Cob Cannon GravebusterPvZAS.png|Grave Buster TangleKelp.png|Tangle Kelp ChomperPvZAS.png|Chomper CactusPvZAS.png|Cactus CoffeeBean.png|Coffee Bean CattailPvZAS.png|Cattail LilyPad.png|Lily Pad GatlingPeaPvZAS.png|Gatling Pea Prehistoric Age.jpg|Prehistoric Times map. LAWN.PNG|Player's House BungieZ.PNG|Bungee Zombies on a Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars screen. EGYPT.PNG|Ancient Egypt PIRATE.PNG|Pirate Seas WEST.PNG|Wild West CHINA.PNG|Great Wall of China PVZAS_LoadingScreen.png|Loading Screen 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg|Great Wall of China map. 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg|Prehistoric Times map 1399865729895.jpg|Ironwood, Mammoth Rider Zombie and Genie Zombie Ladderzombiepvzas.png|Ladder Zombie HDstoneagezombie.png HDconheadstoneagezombi.png HDbucketheadstoneagezombie.png HDsnipshotzombie.png HDstickzombie.png HDmaskzombie.png HDridersnailzombie.png HDbeehivezombie.png HDbirdriderzombie.png HDstoneagegaraganture.png HDmamothriderzombie.png PrimitiveAll2.png|All Prehistoric Age zombies. Screenshots 4a90f603738da977d4d0aaceb251f8198718e35c.jpg 4f4a20a4462309f7b23081f7700e0cf3d6cad6f3.jpg 6b600c338744ebf82b8e48dadbf9d72a6159a753.jpg 7b899e510fb30f248ffbc0e6ca95d143ac4b03f5.jpg 8a82b9014a90f60398d7b0a23b12b31bb151edf4.jpg 20a4462309f79052bbf06bdb0ef3d7ca7acbd563.jpg 51da81cb39dbb6fd934dc9c30b24ab18962b37c4.jpg ccbf6c81800a19d82eefa8e031fa828ba71e4662.jpg d0a20cf431adcbef2fd852e3aeaf2edda2cc9f62.jpg d42a2834349b033b6076d03f17ce36d3d439bd5c.jpg b9389b504fc2d562e957fc08e51190ef77c66cf3.jpg d539b6003af33a87aa632cffc45c10385243b5cc.jpg d0160924ab18972b125c2c2fe4cd7b899f510af4.jpg f736afc379310a555335f211b54543a9832610c5.jpg fc039245d688d43f3255bd177f1ed21b0ff43b52.jpg 33fa828ba61ea8d3653558e1950a304e251f583b.jpg 1f30e924b899a9014f2277d31f950a7b0208f53b.jpg A7efce1b9d16fdfa37a30569b68f8c5495ee7b6e.jpg GATLINGGARG.PNG PVZASgarg.PNG Pvzas pistachio attack1.jpg Pvzas tombraiserzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas camelzombie.jpeg Pvzas pharaohzombie.jpeg Pvzas rahzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas explorerzombie attack.jpeg Pvzas egyptzombies in americansuburbs.jpeg Pvzas sunflower power.jpg Pvzas spikeweed power.jpg Pvzas flyswatter power.jpg Pvzas tall-nut power.jpg Pvzas wall-nut power.jpg Pvzas puff-shroom power.jpg Pvzas tall-nut.jpg Pvzas herocleopatrazombie.jpg Trivia *This is the sixth game in the Plants vs. Zombies series and the fourth spin-off, the other three being Plants vs. Zombies Adventures, Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare, Plants vs. Zombies Online, and Plants vs. Zombies Social. *Even though the Gatling Pea in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time is only seen when a Peashooter or a Repeater is fed with Plant Food, in this game it's a seperate plant, similar to the first game. However, It still can be seen when a Peashooter uses It's Special Attack, similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time's Plant Food effect on a Peashooter. **Although, in the first game it was an upgrade to the Repeater. *It has all the plants from the Plants vs. Zombies with the exception of Flower Pot and all current Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time plants (excluding Sun Bean and all Far Future plants with the exception of Blover). *This game has more Plants than any other Plants vs. Zombies game, with a total of 102 plants. *This is the second game where Sunflower has offensive capabilities with the first being Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare. External links *Facebook fanpage References Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Game versions